Draco's Cinderella
by Ayla C. Raspus
Summary: A Cinderella Story. Draco has to find the mysterious girl and return her wand. Only one problem....it could be any girl in the school. DracoOC RandR
1. Prologue: Cinderella

_A/N: This story, came to me in a weird way. But I think I'm going to have fun with it! So yeah, I just typed the word Cinderella and I was like…oooo! Yeah. Lol well I hope you enjoy my new story. I've been writing POTC stories for a while so it was actually kind of nice to take a break from that. But I still LOVE POTC with all me heart! So Enjoy this prologue, it might take me a while to update because I'll be deprived of internet for a week, but I'll still write. Wow…long authors note. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JKR does... I do own "cinderella" however. _

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: Cinderella_

Draco sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. It wasn't obvious he wasn't having the greatest time in the world, but he wasn't about to let it show either. He leaned against the wall. Pansy had dragged him here for some odd reason. God, he hated her. Apparently, he was just here so she wouldn't have to say she came alone.

'Bloody Dumbledore and his bloody balls…' Draco thought, taking his leave from the Great Hall to the front stairs where hardly anybody was. He then frowned, having noticed how extremely dirty that sounded. He sighed and leaned against the far wall by the stairs, trying the escape the horror of underage wizards trying to make out. He scoffed and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the music.

"Draco, darling there you are!" He heard Pansy yell from the doors to the Great Hall. He groaned. Couldn't he just get one moment of peace?

"Woman, this is the second time you've interrupted me while I was trying NOT to have a good time…" He mumbled as she began to drag him back into the area where there was a slow dance in progress.

"Come on Draco, just dance one time!" She cooed, visibly making Draco gag. She stopped dragging him and looked to the top of the stairs. He noticed this and looked as well. He grinned. 'This could actually get interesting.' He was referring to the person on top of the stairs. She was nervously messing with her fingers and Draco could tell that underneath the delicate fabric of her strapless ball gown she was breathing extremely heavy. He saw Pansy, frown out of the corner of his eye.

"Wonder who the cow is?" She mumbled, probably hoping Draco would hear and say something to add to the insult. Ignoring what she said, he pried his arm from her grasp and walked to the bottom of the stairs. The mystery girl began to descend, lifting the hem of her dress so not to trip. She was wearing a simple black mask over her eyes, hiding her true identity from Draco and those that were watching her come down the stairs. Around her eyes she had applied a reasonable amount of black eye shadow, illuminating the green orbs she possessed.

"The ball started over two hours ago, think you could've showed up a bit earlier. All the good men are taken," Pansy hissed. The girl just looked at her then at Draco.

"You're with him? He doesn't seem too happy to be with you," She pointed out, a small smirk forming on the scarlet dowsed lips. Draco shrugged and again pried his arm away from Pansy and took the mystery girl's arm.

They walked into the ball room and Draco could see a smile forming on the girl's lips. 'At least she's better than Parkinson…' He thought, leading her to the table the rest of his goons were sitting at. She sat down and began looking around the ball room.

"Oh come on…is this all you guys do? Dance with me…" she teased, getting up and pulling Draco to the middle of the floor. He hesitated and she just looked at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, placing her long skinny arms on her hips. Draco scratched the back of his head then mumbled something real low. She leaned in more and he repeated what he said only a little louder.

"I erm….don't know how to dance…" he admitted, watching as the girl in front of him smiled. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower back and then grabbed the other hand and laced his fingers with her own.

"Its easy, you kind of just sway…" She told him and he nodded shortly. Never in a million years did he ever thing he'd be slow dancing with some stranger. He looked down at his feet, careful not to step on hers. She giggled and lifted his head with a finger.

"Don't look down, its not was fun when you can't look the other in the eyes," she whispered, causing Draco to chuckle shortly and nervously. The music stopped and the girl released her grip on his hand and tried to hide the flush that had formed over her cheeks. She looked over at their table and frowned.

"That Parkinson girl is staring at us…" She whispered, turning her back to her and twirling a strand of dirty blonde hair.

"Don't look her directly in the eyes….I'd think it be safe if we leave and go for a walk…" Draco suggested, snaking an arm around her waist.

"I don't know if I like your intentions…" She joked, but walked out side with him any way.

"These things never sit well with me…" He said after a moment of silence. She just continued to look at her reflection in the lake.

"Wow…is that what…I look like?" She asked, kneeling down and putting a finger in the water, causing ripples to cover it. She stood straight and turned to Draco, hugging her arms.

"Why are you amazed?" Draco asked confusion on his face.

"You would be too if you knew who I was…" She said softly, turning her head to look at the reflection of the moon. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and blew a strand of loose blond hair out of his face. He walked next to her, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He turned to look at her and she him. Draco soon found him self leaning in for a kiss.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the school clock began to chime. She pulled back sharply and gave the castle a glance.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I have to go…please forgive me!" She whispered, picking up the hem of her dress of the ground she ran as fast as she could in heels. The wand strapped to her ankle slipped out of it is hold and fell into the grass. Draco bent down to pick it up, and examined it before sighing and running after her.

"Hey wait…" He called, trying to push his way through the mass chaos that was students retreating to their dormitories. He saw her turn down a corridor and knew that by the time he reached the top of the stairs he would've lost her. He stuffed the wand in his pocket and stealthily avoided Pansy before she spotted him.

He would give the want to her in the morning. That is…if he could figure out who she was before then. He pulled the wand back out to see if this girl was smart enough to put her initials on her wand. No luck. He sighed and entered his Common Room. He sat him self in a large armchair and stared blankly at the fire.

"Hi Draco darling!" Pansy said, throwing herself on his lap. He sat up and forced himself not to push her into the fire. "Where did you disappear to after the ball?" She asked, batting her eyes up at him. He rolled his eyes, and stood up, but she didn't let go of the grip around his neck. He let his arms fall to his side and he struggled to pry her hands off his neck.

"That's none of your business," He mumbled, looking down at her. She frowned and folded her arms.

"Yes it is my business. When my boyfriend disappears with some mystery girl I want to know where he went," She huffed, turning her head from him. Draco just rolled his eyes again and scoffed grinning slightly.

"I'm not you're boyfriend." They turned their heads to look at whoever it was that was coming into the Common Room. Pansy grinned and made her way over to her. She was carrying a few books, and a bag was slung over her shoulder. Her long blonde hair was hanging in her face as she looked down at her feet.

"Well, looks like the book worm had her own fun tonight," Pansy said stepping in front of the girl, making her stop and move her head back to avoid knocking noggins with her. "What are you too smart to even have fun at a ball?"

"I had a lot of homework," was the girls reply, she just walked off after that, taking the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. Draco's eyebrows furrowed. 'I believe we have another Granger, on our hands," He thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets and going to the dormitories to get some sleep. He'll try to figure the mystery of the masked girl later.

* * *

_A/n: Hee hee. Not bad for a prologue right? So I'll update as soon as I get internet back! I promise, that is if you review! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Claire James

A/N:

Yeah, i finally updated. Lol...i had posted this story in august...its december, that just proves major writers block. But yeah i got something written. Its short but its somthing. I'm on christmas break so maybe/hopefully i'll have something up by the end up of it again. Yeah, and i'll address my name change, i was tired of my old name. lol. Any, thanks for the reivew i got for the prologue, and thanks for being patient while i got something up. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Claire James

Hermione watched the current game of wizards chess continue badly for one Ronald Weasley. Sweat droplets crowded his forehead as he pondered his next move. He had been staring at the game for near ten minuets.

"What's the matter Ronald, afraid you might lose?" A soft Australian accent said from across the table. Ron looked up and forced a smile to form across his face. His hand hovered over one of the few pieces he had left on the board. He moved from piece to piece before he finally picked up his last bishop and moved it towards her queen. He lip glossed lips formed into a smirk as the queen decimated his bishop then took his king.

"You just got lucky, that's all," Ron said, sliding all the pieces back into the box as the people watching the intense game dispersed back into their own groups.

"Then luck must really like me cause that's the seventh time I've beat you," She laughed folding her hands on her lap and tilting her head slightly to the left in a smile. Ron forced another smile and a small laugh then got up to put his game away. Harry got up and followed.

"She could at least act like she's never played the game before," Ron told him as he stuffed his game back into his trunk.

"You're the one who made it seem as though she had never even heard of the thing Ron." Harry sighed, sitting down on his bed to put on some socks and shoes so they could go out into the snow.

"_You're_ starting to sound like Hermione. She's always on my back on how to treat Claire as if she were an endangered animal or something." They both left the room and Harry replied with a shrug. They found the two girls waiting by the entrance to the common room with their coats and other necessities for the cold.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked impatiently, not waiting for a reply before turning to go.

* * *

'You'd be too if you knew who I was…'

Draco couldn't get her voice out of his head. He groaned and pounded his hand against his head. Basically that's all he had to go by and it wasn't going to help him at all. Luckily for him, it was the start of Christmas break, which left him plenty of time to figure out who the want belonged to.

He laid back on the bed, placed both hands behind his head and sighed. He couldn't forget her eyes. They were embedded in his mind.

"Hey Draco? Are we going or what?" Blaise called from beyond the other side of the dormitory. Draco sighed and sat up to grab his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He answered, prying the door open and walking past the rest of his friends. They left the common room and made their way to the dungeon stairs that would lead them out side.

He dawdled for a while, and then finally told every one he'd catch up later, just so he could take his time and ponder his situation. He stuck his hands in his pocket and watched his feet as he walked.

He ran up the stares and rounded the corner. He slipped his hat on and his gloves before walking out doors. It wasn't long that he was out there when a rogue snowball hit his face. The courtyard, that was once full of laughter and joy, suddenly got quiet as the grave. Draco just stood there as the snow fell of his face slowly.

Slowly he brought a hand to his face and rid it of the remaining snow. He glared at those around him, including his friends and took a deep, heavy sigh of frustration.

"Who threw that?" he growled to his minions. Four hands moved to point at someone Draco had never seen before. He walked over to where she stood grinning slightly.

"Are you going to apologize?" He asked, flicking a little piece of snow off his shoulder

"It was an accident?" She attempted, still grinning slightly.

"I don't believe you, and wipe that grin of your face before I have my girlfriend do it for you," he sneered as Pansy walked up next to him and took his arm. The girl before him grinned even wider.

"What? Are you two afraid to hit a girl?" She taunted, stuffing her hands in her pocket. Draco took this as an invitation and nudged Pansy to hit her or something. She moved forward, but the girl was quicker. She had her want out in a flash and was pointing it at her right between the eyes. Pansy's eyes narrowed to look at the tip of the wand.

The girl was grinning even wider now and her eyes quickly moved to look at some gaining teachers. She sighed and her hand fell to her side.

"Miss James what may I ask is going on here?" Professor Snape sneered glancing at each student.

"She hit Draco with a snowball and won't apologize," Pansy answered shortly after the question was asked. Snape's face didn't look satisfied.

"I didn't think I had to apologize for having fun."

"It hit me in my face," Draco hissed only watching as the girl got angrier.

"I've got another thing that'll hit you in the face…" She pulled her hand back and punched him hard in the nose. Draco fell back into the snow where she resumed to punch him in the face.

Finally after getting tired of being punched, Draco punched back and hit Claire in the jaw. She sat up quickly and rubbed her jaw as if she didn't expect it to happen. Draco Grinned slightly and pulled back to punch her again.

"Why you little…" Snape had seen enough, he grabbed Claire's collar and hoisted her off of Draco.

"Do you realize how much trouble you two are in?" He sneered releasing Claire's collar and wiping his hands on his cloak as if she had some kind of disease. Draco's mouth fell open.

"You two? I didn't do anything; she's the one who bloody hit me!" He retaliated, trying to wriggle out of punishment.

"That is very true Mr. Malfoy," Draco smiled in triumph. "However, you did hit her back," Draco frowned, trying to come up with some excuse as to why he had hit Claire back.

"It was a reflex I didn't.."

"Both of you in my office now," Claire was still rubbing her jaw as she and Draco made their way to the dungeons in silence. Draco couldn't believe it. 'This is totally unfair,' he thought, glancing at Claire shortly before rounding the corner in the long narrowing hallways of the dungeons to Snape's office. He trailed behind them, the heels of his shoes slapping the floor as he walked.

Claire scoffed as Draco hurriedly opened the door before her and sat down in one of the empty desks. She sat in one opposite of them and waited for the lecture she was sure they were going to get. Instead, Snape walked into the back room and slammed the door.

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, that was it. It's sucks, in my opinion. But please review, anyway. lol...

A. R.


	3. Chapter 2: Plots

A/n: Yay, I'm updating like crazy. I love not having writers block!! Whoot whoot. Well enjoy….kiss kiss.

Ayla

* * *

Chapter Two:

Draco slid his hands through his slightly damp hair as he sat silently and impatiently in the office of Professor McGonagall. For some reason, she made him and the girl go to her office instead, much to Professor Snape's disappointment. Claire was sitting next to him, slouched in her chair and biting her pointer fingernail nervously. Her leg was shaking and she would sigh out of boredom every five minutes.

He shifted his gaze to her, before rolling his eyes and turning to something more interesting. He reached in his pocket and pulled the wand out, examining it like he had done so many times before; carefully and with a sort of wonder. Claire seemed to sit up a little bit, curious as to what he was doing.

"What do you have there?" She asked, trying to look over his arms to get a glance.

"None of your stinking business, that's what," he hissed, turning away from her and glaring at the same time. She held up her hands in defense and crossed her legs before folding her hands neatly on her knees. It remained quiet until they heard the door open behind them. Both of their heads looked around the chairs and found Professor McGonagall walking towards them. She sat behind her desk, folding her hands on top of it and looking sternly at the two students before her.

"I do not appreciate fights in this school, Miss James. Mr. Malfoy you know very well that I don't." She told them, looking at each as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know." Draco told her in a bored manor.

"Miss James, can I trust you that this will not happen again?" the teacher asked, looking sternly over her glasses.

"I promise it will never happen again Professor." Claire answered quietly, looking out of the corner of her eye to Draco, who sneered back in return.

"Then you are free to go, but if this does happen again, I will not hesitate to send you back to your other school, understand?"

"Yes Professor," she said, before getting up and walking out of her office.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, you know very well my concerns when it comes to the safety of the other students. I'm afraid you leave me no choice but to give you a detention."

"But that's so unfair, how come she gets off and I have to stay for detention." Draco yelled, furious as to her punishment. Professor McGonagall got up and had him follow her to the door.

"I want to see you in my office next Monday morning at five am," She smiled, before sending him back to his common room.

Claire walked down the hallways slowly avoiding going back to the Gryffindor common room. There were reasons she didn't want to go and reasons she did. For one, she was freezing and the coat she was wearing was not helping any, and for another thing, she knew Hermione would give her hell about what happened in the court yard and was completely trying not to have any of her new friends mad at her.

"Just another day," she told her self before turning to the fat lady and repeating the password. She walked into the common room, which was practically empty except for a small group of people.

"Hey Claire! You want to work on our homework right away?" Hermione asked; from her kneel next to the coffee table where her books were thrown across.

"Why?"

"That way our break isn't bombarded by trying to get done on the last day. It's not that much," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, alright, let me go get my wand. It's not like I need it but, it wouldn't hurt to practice." Claire answered, running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Draco was fuming as he reached the common room. He paced back and forth near the fire place, complaining to his goons and Pansy who was trying to look sympathetic.

"It's alright darling, we'll find away to get some dirt on her so she gets in trouble." Pansy thought out loud making Draco stop pacing and smile her.

"That's it. We'll start tomorrow. You three can stalk her, I'll play nice and try and see if she spills any deep dark secrets." Draco left to the dormitory and pulled his pajamas on for bed.

* * *

"Oh no! Hermione I can't find it!" Claire panicked as she ran down the stairs.

"Can't find what?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her books.

"My wand, it was in my trunk and now its not!"

"Are you sure that's where you last had it?" Hermione asked, really not caring about her friend's problem at the moment and more focused on her studies.

"….well… I actually think some else has it." Claire explained slowly, sitting down next to Harry and Ron and thinking about where she could've left her wand.

"Who would have your wand?" Ron asked, truly not caring but finding him self asking at the same time.

"…Draco Malfoy." She answered and watched the expressions on her friends faces drop.

"Why would Malfoy have your wand?" Harry asked angrily, thinking that he stole it from her.

"Well, I might've dropped it as the ball…"

"Again. That doesn't really explain why he would have it." Ron said looking at Harry and rolling his eyes.

"I might've…almost…kind of sort of, kissed him last night…"

All three students gasped and looked at their friend as if she were crazy. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at her friend sternly.

"Alright, well you don't really need your wand; can't you just make another fake one like you did this after noon?"

"I guess you're right,"

Ron and Harry looked at each other once more and rolled their eyes. They never really under stood the concept of Claire's ability to use magic with out her wand. She told them it was the way her school taught them, saying it was much easier to use thought and ability then to use a piece of wood.

Claire sighed and began to work on her homework with Hermione. She ignored the looked she was getting and finished her work within an hour before going to bed.

* * *

A/N: uh oh what ever shall Claire do now that Draco is going to stalk her. LOL oh well. Review homies.

Ayla


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so i realize that i have not updated this in a loooong time. But i finally got the motivation to finish it as i was sititng her. I think i'm going to to dedicate this chapter to my dear BFF Oasis Blackmore, whom with out her constant bothering this chapter wouldn't have gotten finished. So heres to you ORB. Any way, enjoy and ignore all the technical errors. didn't feel like going into real editing. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only that which is my own, which happens to be only my characters. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Claire are you even listening to me?" Hermione was waving a hand in front of her Australian friends face. Claire wasn't listening but she nodded her head anyway. Hermione sighed and turned to Ron and Harry who had engaged them selves in a random game of Tic TAC Toe.

Instead of listening to Hermione, Claire had been watching the Slytherlin table curiously. Draco Malfoy had left a long time ago, leaving his three goons to stare intently at her. Currently they were having a staring contest, the three not bothering to avert their gaze from Claire. Claire shook her head and turned away from her stare and back to Hermione who was waiting for her answer.

"I don't know what Malfoy told those three over there, but as soon as he left the table they've been watching me nonstop. I'm pretty sure he's trying to find a way to embarrass me in front of the school." She leaned forward; making sure no one could hear their conversation.

"That's a wide assumption. But knowing Draco it's probably what he's up to. Though I doubt he'd not play a part in it somehow." Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought and watched as Claire stuffed what she was working on before in her bag and got up, biding goodbye to her friends.

"Wait! You didn't hear my idea!" Hermione called after as Claire began to run out of the great hall.

- - - -

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and exhaled a sigh. He had been waiting in the hall way leading to the Gryffindor common room for almost an hour and no sign of Claire at all. He perked up hopefully hearing a voice at the end of the stair case. He started walking towards the star case hopefully.

"-You know? I mean I can't really accuse him of anything. But Em, do you think should say something?" Draco smirked as Claire's voice neared the corridor he was standing it.

"You can't really accuse him of anything, I'm sorry Claire but there's really a fine line and he's not on the wrong side of it," The voices rounded the corner and they appeared shortly after in Draco's line of view. He raised his eyebrows, it was Definatly getting interesting.

Claire and the Granger type girl approached him as he began walking towards them, unaware that he was far from his common room. Claire looked from the girl beside her to him nervously and curiously. They stopped walking; the Granger girl was looking at Draco curiously then to Claire with the same look.

"I don't think this is the Slytherlin common room," Claire pointed out eying Draco with the same curious look she had given him once she saw him.

"I was about to say the same for her," Draco said pointing to Claire's right. The Granger type girl glared and turned to Claire who shrugged in reply.

"She's not going into the common room, Malfoy. In fact, since when is talking to my sister a crime?" She inquired, watching at Draco's spirits lifted noticeably. He smirked and walked around them before turning around again.

"Your sister, eh? How'd you end up in different houses?" He was questioning nicely now, a faux smile appearing on his face.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Emily and I are just two different people is all. What ever house we get put into doesn't matter," Draco's eyes lit up as he turned on his heel towards the staircase. It wasn't really right to say he had found his means of communication and insight to Claire through her sister, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

As he entered the Slytherlin common room, his troupe was waiting for him nervously. Pansy was seated in front of them, tapping her shoe nervously and impatiently. Draco smiled as he sat down next to Blaise and stretched his arms out over his head.

"Draco we need to talk," Pansy began picking at a strand of hair. Draco raised his eyebrows and watched her curiously.

"About what exactly?" He asked, turning to look at the three sitting next to him.

"I think that your pursue of this 'case' isn't worth it and you should stop. You haven't gathered any information and there is no way your going to get her in trouble so, let's face it Darling, this game is over." Draco began to laugh as Pansy finished her statement. She couldn't exactly image that his reply was going to be like this so she frowned in disappointment.

"Oh, Pansy, you're silly. In fact I've gathered much more information than these three over here have even thought about. You see, she has a sister, in our house. Pansy I was kind of hoping you could, take her under your wing and what not. Seeing as you are probably one of the best priers of information I know." Draco wasn't exactly positive when he said this and he watched patiently as Pansy's face lit up and she leaned forward.

"A sister you say? How exciting. What's her name and who is she?" Draco smirked as the common room door opened quickly and Emily emerged carrying her books just like the last time they saw her. Pansy followed his gaze and grinned excitedly.

"Oh Emily," She called happily bounding from her chair to her prey. Emily snapped back cautiously as she looked around her. She narrowed her eyes and watched as Pansy smiled back at her.

"Parkinson, what's the deal?" Emily seemed confused as she took a step back from Pansy's over towering stance. Pansy only swung her arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the couches.

- - - -

"Ugh!! Pansy's taken over my sister!!" Claire cried in frustration as she watched the Slytherlin table closely. Hermione looked up from her plate and peered where Claire was intently staring.

"I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry about it," she replied uninterested, fixing the cards she had just been playing with into a neat pile out of boredom.

"I think you don't understand the situation here. My sister, Emily, the world's shiest person, has been turned into this monster. She-she's never been this close to anybody, not even me!" Hermione glanced over again and examined Emily James thoroughly before nodding her head.

"Pansy's definitely got her wrapped around her finger. She's like a bug to light. She's naturally going to be attracted to it. But again, I'm sure it's nothing to be afraid of, she'll be fine." Claire looked at Hermione as if she had lost her mind, twirling a piece of hair around her finger as she thought.

"This could be all a ploy to get all kinds of secrets out of her. Emily's not good under pressure. She'll never make it…" She trailed standing from the table and running out of the hall.

"How is it this always happens?" Ron curiously asked as the trio played a hand of cards. He was looking at the doors that their Australian friend had just ran out of.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione seemed confused as she followed their gaze before looking back questionably.

"Well, she always says something we don't quite understand and then runs off as if we don't matter. It actually quite irritating," Ron nodded, as Hermione shrugged.

"I just want to her to fess up already and tell Draco that she actually enjoyed that kiss they shared the night of the ball…" She quickly shut her mouth and pursed her lips as she looked back at the two boys. They were staring back at her, eyes wide, jaws practically hitting the table.

"You mean she has the hots for Draco? That's just completely wrong…" Ron shuddered, mock gagging as he threw his cards on the table.

"You weren't supposed to find out anything. I fell so horrible, she trusted me with this…"

"Yeah, well, now I know not to tell you any secrets…" Harry mumbled followed by a chuckle of amusement about all of it. Hermione glared and stared back at the doors wondering where her friend was going.


End file.
